Crush Cove - Formerly The Highest Bidder
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: The girls want to blow off some steam. Eric drags the boys with ush Cove is the hottest club in town. Whatt happens when they see each other at the same place?


The Highest Bidder - Jackson and Melissa, Eric and Taylor and Nathan and Daley

Tonight was girls' night.

Taylor Hagan sat in front of her vanity mirror putting make up on.

Daley Marin tied her long, red hair back with a blue elastic and splashed cool water onto her face.

Melissa Wu was nervous. She had never been on a solo night with the girls before and was a little wary about what they, (especially Taylor,) might consider fun.

Jory agreed to go as a way of something fun to do on a Saturday night.

Abby said she had better things to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 8:30 Taylor drove around, picking the girls up in her white Lexus convertible and then they drove to Crush Cove with Taylor's radio blasting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crush Cove was the wildest place to be on a Saturday night and was the perfect place to have a night with the ladies. They had all agreed to try it out. They stepped out of the car and, with Taylor leading the party, sucked ina breath at the size of the room in front of them.

"This is HUGE!" Melissa breathed and Taylor jumped up and down excitedly while grabbing Daley's arm.

"I know right? OOOOOOoooooooh! I love this song!" she pulled Daley out onto the dance floor and began to sway to the music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson didn't know what the heck he was doing here. He didn't know what had possessed him to go to a bar with Eric. Normally, the big guy didn't do ANYTHING with the blond but he, after begging both Nathan and Jackson to go had gotten his way, which was why Jackson was sitting here, smell nauseating and the look on Eric's face sickening to him. It was like they were spectators at a show and Eric had won the best prize. Jackson laid his head down on a dry spot on the bar and hoped that soon he could wake up and all of this insane craziness would be over.

Nathan was laying on a folding chair almost half asleep when he heard Eric's voice.

"Yo Nathan!"

"Huh?" he asked a little groggily.

"Daley's here. Go dance with her." he pointed to two girls dancing with each other nearby" see the red hair? Look familiar to you lover boy?"

"Shut up!" Nathan cleared his sandy eyes and looked. Daley was here. Taylor was with her. He locked eyes with Jackson and thought," Man when he sees what else is here, he is gonna be so happy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jory was over in the corner playing a game of Truth or Dare with the girls.

"truth or Dare?" she asked Taylor.

"Dare." she shivered excitedly. "I dare Melissa to kiss that sexy guy over by the bar."

"Oh I don't know…" she said a little nervous.

"Chicken!' Taylor said. "That's cheating. You can't chicken out Mel."

"okay okay. But you have to-"

"oh come on!" Taylor grabbed Melissa's hand and walked over to the bar. "I have to do everything!"

"Hey sexy." Taylor said tapping the sleeping boy on the shoulder." My friend was wondering if she could make out with you. But I kinda have to help her because she's a chicken ad really nervous."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson spun around now, having enough. "WHAT!" he snapped. Couldn't Eric just drool alone and leave him alone?

Melissa stared at him with wide eyes. Taylor looked just as surprised as she was seeing a guy like Jackson at Crush Cove.

He immediately regretted yelling now as he saw who it was.

"MELISSA?!" Jackson stood up and fell off of the stool he was sitting on. He caught himself on the bar and asked" What are you doing here?"

"Taylor wanted to have a girl's night and she dragged me. What are you doing here?'

"Eric wanted to come drool over the hot girls." Jackson chuckled softly, 'I kind of figured as much."

Melissa laughed and said" So can I kiss you? I was dared after all and I am soooo not a chicken."

"Okay" he said glaring at Taylor" but I would prefer you be alone."

Taylor left and they connected. Jackson pulled Melissa closer to him as they ran tounges across each other's teeth. They both knew the kiss was a dare but it still had everything they wanted to say in it.

Jackson let go after a while. "wow"

"awesome" Melissa smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music got louder now, as Taylor hopped behind the bar ad picked a megaphone up and talked into it.

"Hey ladies. I have three beautiful boys here who would just love to go home with one of you lovely people."

"What?' Eric said confused. Where was Taylor getting this from?

She's obviously drunk. Jackson reasoned, otherwise Taylor wouldn't be looking at the three of them like they were models able to be auctioned off at a strip club.

It made him sick.

"First up. The farmer boy Eric." Taylor smiled at him and gave him a little wave. He hadn't agreed to it but decided to go all out anyway.

Eric jumped up onto the stage and removed his red shirt. Screams ensued and he laughed at how fun this was. Everybody clapped and Taylor asked "How much girls?"

The bidding started and Eric sat back and relaxed. He ended up going home with Taylor who had even bid 25,000 dollars on him. They put their arms around each other satisfied as she continued.

"Next. Tall, strong, athletic, plays football. Get up Nathan."

He did and did the same thing Eric had and bathed in the cheers coming from Daley and the others. He really hoped that Daley bid on him.

She did,

"I love you Nathan Come home with me!' Melissa laughed and Taylor gave Daley the 60,000 dollars that she had won by biding on Nathan.

Nathan hopped off the sage and planted a big kiss on Daley's lips. He had his shirt off as Daley's hand seared under his skin. It was perfect. But of course that had been Taylor's brilliant plan. Now came the good part.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson rolled his eyes. He had watched both Eric and Nathan make fools out of themselves for no reason and he had dreaded what would happen once they bid on. He was NOT that foolish. Jackson would not do that.

It was his turn.

"Now "Taylor said a little out of breath. "The moment you've all been waiting for.. Jackson! Strong, tall, smart and very good with his hands. Now get up there before I send Melissa over there to hit you!" He rolled his eyes and looked at Melissa.

He did it for her.

Only for Melissa.

The more he thought about it, the more Jackson realized something. If he got to take Melissa home with him, than he would be ecstatic. But if he didn't get her…..

He trailed off and the biding started. Very high.

"24,000 dollars." Jackson turned around and locked eyes focusing solely on Melissa. He smiled as he heard her bid again.

"27,000 dollars!'

Jackson wanted her to win. So badly, though to the others he wouldn't ever admit it. He slipped out of his shirt and tossed it to her.

'please. Please. Please….." he begged Taylor to say her name and when she did. Jackson's heart hammered in her chest. YES!

"Sold to the pretty girl in the front." Melissa smiled and Jackson jumped offstage.

They had gotten the biggest prize they could ask for. Each other.


End file.
